Come What May
by PrincessBlaize
Summary: A series of Klaine one-shots. Mostly fluffy with some angst and later smut. Taking prompts and reviews are always wonderful
1. It's My Fault

**Author's Note: The first 3 stories are older but I will be updating with newer ones soon ^_^**

**Prompt: Kurt and Rachel go see Grease at McKinley. Kurt is sad.**

**Disclaimer: I neither own nor am I affiliated, in any way, with Glee**

Kurt and Rachel sat in the crowded auditorium, both trying to enjoy the show. They sat with neutral expressions plastered to their faces. Neither wanted to be one one to make things awkward. The music was lively and the new kids were pretty good, never as good as they were though.

Kurt knew that Blaine's scene was coming up. He felt anxious. He hadn't seen or talked to Blaine since. . . that day. He'd told Rachel that going back to Lima was a bad idea.

Blaine was singing. He looked gorgeous and his voice was magical. Kurt got shivers as Blaine belted the smooth notes. He shouldn't enjoy it, he should be angry or sad.

Blaine's eyes found Kurt's in the audience. Kurt sucked in a choked gasp as Blaine started singing directly at him. He felt the love pouring through the words. He couldn't take it.

"Kurt?" Rachel sounded surprised as Kurt stood from his seat and walked quickly from the auditorium. He knew, better than most, that it was rude to leave during the middle of a performance, but his heart couldn't take it.

He breathed erratically as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. His heart pounded at the speed of a hummingbir's wings. He walked without knowing where he was going. When he finally stopped, he leaned against the wall and sank to the floor.

Five minutes later, he felt a presence at his side.

"You weren't in the choir room, but I didn't think I would find you here," Rachel said solemnly.

"57."

Rachel just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Se didn't want to say anything stupid that would make him feel worse than he already was. It was her idea to visit McKinley and all she had done was make things worse, again.

"That's how many times I've been pushed into this locker." He reached up behind him and stroked the cold, unforgiving metal of his high school locker. "With all of the shit I have been through, I never thought I could feel worse."

Rachel glanced at the lockers and remembered singing and running down the halls. The thought made her smile. It quickly disappeared as she asked, "If you could, would you do it all over again differently?"

Kurt was silent for a few minutes and Rachel started to wonder if he was just ignoring her question. There was a hole in this heart that he didn't think would ever be filled. He felt like he was dying.

"No. This is horrible, but the times we were together are the happiest I can remember." He paused and a single tear slid down his cheek. His voice cracked as he said, "This is my fault."

**REVIEW **

**Follow me on Tumblr: LostSoul456**

**Author's Note: I love Klaine, especially Kurt. I do not think the Break Up was his fault. This was just to get into his mind. I'm not a hater and I don't approve of them.**


	2. I'm Ready To Listen

**Another story that I wrote a few weeks ago and was previously uploaded. I just want them all in one place.**

**Author's Note**: This is my 2nd Klaine story. It took longer than I expected to write, but I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out. I wrote this BEFORE watching the episode.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

Kurt's head was pounding. He'd had a long day at work and just wanted to lay in his bed. Each step up the stairs to his Bushwick apartment echoed off the walls and had him wincing in pain. He was awarded no relief when he finally reached the studio apartment that he shared with Rachel. Some assholes on his floor were having another party.

Kurt sighed as he unlocked the door and slid it open. Instead of being greeted with sanctuary, Kurt's senses were bombarded with pounding bass, sweaty people, and the smell of cheap beer.

"Why me," Kurt said aloud as he entered the throng of people and slammed the door shut behind him.

Most days he'd appreciate a good party, but not that night. No one seemed to take notice of him as he pushed through the masses. The people were all in their early to mid-twenties and Kurt didn't recognize any of their faces. He finally pushed through enough people to find Rachel. The trek through their tiny apartment held the weight of parting the red sea; his head was on fire.

Rachel was sitting in a chair, sprawled across Brody's lap.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so glad you're here! Isn't this party great?!" She slurred her words and nearly spilled the contents of her red cup on Brody.

"Who are all of these people Rachel?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth. Sure, he loved Rachel, but she really irked his nerves sometimes.

"Just some friends from NYADA. They're all really nice. Didn't I text you?" she slurred.

"No, you didn't." He turned his back on her and made a beeline for the bathroom. He tried to avoid the delinquents, but some of them got unfriendly shoves.

He threw the bathroom door open without knocking. He lived there, if people had a problem, they could leave.

"Get out," he said firmly to the couple who looked like they were ready to have sex on the sink. The girl squeaked and picked her purse up from the floor. The guy slung his arm around the girl's shoulders and walked out with what he believed was dignity.

Kurt shut the door carefully, taking his headache into account. The noise in the outside rooms was muffled, but it did not disappear. He opened the cabinet above the sink, making a mental note to tell Rachel to sanitize the room, and pulled out painkillers. He took out two non-drowsy pills to avoid over sleeping for work the next day. He sat on the toilet lid and threw the pills back. He kept his eyes closed and hoped that the party would end soon.

He sat for what seemed like forever before he checked the time on his cell phone. The bright screen flashed 2:45am and irritated his eyes.

He felt so alone. No one in his apartment seemed welcoming and Rachel was shit faced. He found himself dialing before he even realized it. Blaine's number flashed on his screen and dared him to hit the call button.

But he and Blaine were broken up.

But he'd never gotten closure.

But he never gave Blaine a chance to explain himself.

He did promise to always answer.

The pounding in Kurt's head mixed with his inner turmoil threatened to drive him crazy. He hit the call button.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?"

Kurt's mind completely went blank. Why did he call? Because he was alone? He left Blaine alone. He never called. What was he doing? But he couldn't hang up.

"Hi." He kept it short because he was afraid his voice would crack.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was sleepy. Kurt felt bad for waking him up.

"Can we talk?" Kurt's voice betrayed him. It cracked on the last syllable and made him feel weak. If the conversation did not go well, he could always blame the drugs for his poor judgement choices.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt could hear shifting on the other end of the telephone. Blaine was probably trying to figure out what the heck was going on. If the roles were reversed, Kurt was pretty sure he'd be confused too.

"I'm okay," Kurt assured him. He didn't sound very convincing. On a brighter side, he realized that the pain in his head was diminishing and being replaced with a soft fuzziness.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm ready to listen." Kurt questioned if he actually was. Why was he calling again?

He thought back to why he'd had a bad day at work. Despite the fact that he was over worked and not paid nearly enough for his services, someone had asked him if he was available. Without thinking, he'd said no. But he was. The thought lingered in his mind all day. He felt pressure building in his head and his heart. The was so much confusion and he just needed it cleared up.

"I'm ready to listen, if you want to talk." He repeated, more firmly.

There was a long pause of the other line. Kurt had started to wonder if Blaine had drifted back to sleep when he heard, "Okay. . . it was the biggest mistake of my life." Kurt could hear in his voice that Blaine was not fully prepared to tell him this story. The fact that it was nearly 3am probably had something to do with it. "I'd never even met him. It was just a random hookup over Facebook. I regretted it immediately. I felt sick. . . And I still haven't really forgiven myself for it. . . I can only beg you to." Kurt could hear the tears in Blaine's voice. He felt his own welling up in his eyes.

Kurt didn't hesitate. "I forgive you." It had been weeks, he was tired of carrying around hatred in his heart. He needed to forgive Blaine, if he didn't, he knew that he would never be able to move on. "I can only hope that you forgive me too."

"For what?"

"You were right, I wasn't there for you. You needed me and I wasn't around. I am so sorry if you felt that I was moving on to a new part of my life and you weren't a part of it. I always want you in my life Blaine." Tears were falling freely from Kurt's eyes. This was not at all how expected to spend his Friday night. But, he did feel lighter. He felt freer, he knew it was the right thing to do. They had been carrying around this baggage that was weighing them down. They needed to let go.

"Are you saying. . . ?" Blaine urged. Kurt knew what he was asking.

"No, not now. Not yet. I want to work this out the right way."

"I understand," Blaine breathed out. "Where do we go from here?" He sounded so tired. Kurt was so tired. He was sad, but he was also glad that he called.

"No one says that we can't still talk. We hit a rough patch, but we can move on. I wish things could go back to the way that they were, but I don't know if that's possible right now."

There was another long pause.

"I'm glad you called, Kurt."

Kurt smiled for the first time all day. "Me too."

**REVIEW**

**Follow me on Tumblr: LostSoul456**


	3. Fight For Me

**Author's Note**: Like most of the FanFiction I write, this came to me in a dream and I was extremely disappointed when I woke up. I started this the day after the car spoiler was released. The other spoilers had no influence; just an FYI :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of the characters, or "Come What May"**

Blaine was one of the last people in the school again. All of teachers and had gone home. There were just a few janitors left with him. Cheerio practice had ended late and he'd needed to take a shower, after he had planned the week's superhero club meeting that is. By the time he'd finally made it to the locker room, he was still sweaty and very uncomfortable.

As he scrounged through his locker, he glanced over at the locker that used to be Kurt's. A pang went through his chest. Sure, he and Kurt were on good terms and they had seen each other at Christmas, but he still missed him. Things were awkward at Christmas but Kurt would always be his best friend. And Blaine missed him more than ever. The few phone calls and text messages that they had exchanged were not enough to satisfy Blaine's overwhelming need to actually see Kurt.

A song popped into his head. He had never told anyone but, at times, when he and Kurt were alone, they would sing that particular song to each other. In just a few verses and choruses, it could accurately portray the love that they shared for one another.

**Never knew I could feel like this **

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

The words that he knew so well flowed smoothly as a piano played in his head. He started to strip out of his Cheerio uniform when a noise caught his attention.

He stopped singing and looked around. He was still alone, it was probably just one of the janitors bumping around. The swelling in his chest intensified as the piano in his head got louder, urging him to continue.

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

Blaine removed the rest of his uniform and wrapped a towel around his waist as he headed toward the showers. As his voice invaded the silence, he could have sworn he heard footsteps. When he stopped singing, again he was met with silence. He was probably suffering from lack of sleep. Between Cheerio practice, New Directions, Superhero club, and senior classes, he hardly ever found time to relax or sleep.

**Everyday I love you more and more**

As he was nearing the shower, he saw a shadow silhouetted in the door going out of the locker rooms. The figure leaned one side against the door frame with one leg crossed behind the other and his arms crossed over his chest. Standing a few inches taller than Blaine, dressed for the runway with hair styled to perfection, Blaine could recognize him anywhere.

"Kurt." As soon as he'd stopped singing, Blaine felt an emptiness within him. He was suddenly very cold and it felt as if all of the heat had been sucked out of the room. The small grin on Kurt's face fell as he straightened. He took a small step back and almost looked scared.

**Listen to my heart can you hear it sings**

**Telling me to give you everything**

Blaine continued the song. Music was always the one thing that brought them together. The grin returned to Kurt's face. He took slow, deliberate steps toward Blaine. He opened his arms for an embrace that Blaine gladly stepped into. . . And almost fell flat on his face. Blaine blinked away his confusion. Kurt had been _right there_. But could that be possible? Kurt and Rachel's plane didn't get in until mid afternoon the next day. Blaine concluded that he probably just needed sleep. . . And he really missed Kurt.

He got in the shower and let the hot water run over his shivering body. It was soothing but it did not make up for the hole in his heart that was reserved for Kurt.

**Seasons may change winter to spring**

**But I love you until the end of time**

**Come what may Come what may**

The water ran over his face, blurring his vision. He closed his eyes as he belted the words. They echoed off the walls and he almost worried that the janitors could hear him. Even if they could, Blaine was pretty sure that they were used to it. He'd spent many late nights in the school.

A cold shiver ran down his back. It shocked him and his backed bumped against the shower wall as he spun around. He was faced with the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever seen. Blaine felt like he could swim in them until he drowned from pure delight. His breath caught in his lungs. Blaine wasn't sure what to say.

Kurt stood directly under the shower head. The water flowed down his face giving the illusion of an endless stream of tears.

Blaine almost forgot to breath until Kurt started to lean toward him. He was so close that his soaked clothes just brushed his naked skin. Kurt looked down at Blaine's lips and Blaine felt the rush of warm air that was Kurt's breath. They were so close and Blaine wanted nothing more than to press his lips against Kurt's. But as soon as he shifted slightly, Kurt sighed and the hot air brushed Blaine lips. He then forcefully pushed away from Blaine and turned on his heel.

Even with the hot water streaming around him, Blaine felt cold again without Kurt. He wanted to call out to him, but his voice was stuck in his throat. He quickly turned the water off and raced out of the shower to get dressed.

He didn't see Kurt in the locker room, in the hallway, or outside the school, where a dense fog had settled in the air. Blaine accepted the fact that he was most likely hallucinating. It felt odd to come to terms with, that his mind was playing cruel tricks on him. But there was no better explanation. As badly as he wanted Kurt there at that moment, it was impossible. Right?

Blaine got into his car, slightly worried about whether he should drive or not. But if he didn't, there would be no way for him to get home. He didn't want to bother his friends and his parents definitely weren't an option.

As he started his car, another unusually cold chill swept over him and he shivered. When he turned to click his seatbelt, Blaine almost had a heart attack.

Kurt was in his passenger seat, staring ahead of him at nothing in particular. Blaine clutched his chest and attempted to calm his breathing and rapidly beating heart.

"Good Lord! Why are you here?" Blaine yelled at the unmoving figure of Kurt.

Kurt looked at him, despair so blatant in his lapis eyes. "Don't you miss me?"

Blaine was taken aback. Hie instantly regretted his words and harsh tone. "Of course I do. More than you can imagine." He tried his hardest to keep his voice from cracking, but his attempt was futile.

**Come what may Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

The song filled the car. Blaine tried to say something, but he couldn't hear himself over the music. It wasn't blaring, but it was consuming. He felt the love and emotion of the words. He felt all of his feelings for Kurt bubbling up to the surface of his consciousness. He had never tried to suppress them, but he felt their full force for the first time since Kurt walked away from him in the hallway after his performance in Grease.

Kurt stretched over the centre console and leaned in close to Blaine again. His hand pressed against the steamy window for support. They were so close and Blaine just barely felt their clothes brush. He tried not to move, only to focus on the lovely words and all of his memories of Kurt. The first time they met, the first time they sang together, their first kiss, and the first time they were intimate. The memories were forever embedded in his mind and made his heart flutter every time they resurfaced.

Kurt gently touched his lips to Blaine's. it was so short, so sweet, that Blaine wondered if it had even happened.

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

Then Kurt's breath was in his ear. "So fight for me."

...

A noise shook Blaine from his illusion.

Where was he? What was the noise? What was going on?

Blaine blinked until some of the confusion was gone. He was in his bed and the noise was his cell phone. He had fallen asleep while texting Kurt.

He looked his cell phone, the brightness threatening to blind him.

_I guess you fell asleep, sorry :) See you tomorrow. _

Blaine blinked at the screen in disbelief. It was all a dream? Even if it was, he was going to take the advice his subconscious had pushed on him.

He would fight for Kurt.

**Author's Note**: I'm really happy with how this came out and I hope you enjoyed it. The song is "Come What May" from "Moulin Rouge." It was confirmed that Klaine WILL be singing it in 4x15

**Tumblr**: LostSoul456

**REVIEW! **


End file.
